06 April 1987
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1987-04-06 ;Comments *Peel mentions at the beginning of the show that the Flying Cream Shots will be one of the artists being played on the show. *Peel dedicates a hip hop record by Shock Wave to his son William, who is going away for 5 days to a museum near Ironbridge. *Peel mentions seeing Roy Orbison in Ipswich a couple of years ago and thought it was the best gig of the year. Sessions *Capitols only session, recorded 24th March 1987. No known commercial release. *Bambi Slam only session, recorded 1st March 1987, repeat, first broadcast 16 March 1987. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Stump: Down On The Kitchen Table (12" - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *Shock Wave: It's The Games We Play (Vocal) (12") Word-Up *Capitols: I Want To Be Alone (session) :(JP: 'And the Smiths as you know have already recorded a song about William and the new one is about Sheila, which is the Pig's real name, so there is only only Thomas, Florence and Alexandra to go, here it is') *Smiths: Sheila Take A Bow (7") Rough Trade *Tiger: The Works (LP - Me Name Tiger) Real Authentic Sound *Boris Badenough: Hey Rocky! (12") Trax *Twang: Cold Tongue Bulletin (12" - Kick And Complain) Ron Johnson *Bambi Slam: Shame Of A Sick Sad Psycho (session) *Beware Affair: Def Beat (v/a LP - Def Beats 1) Music Of Life *Capitols: Who Can Tell? (session) *Laibach: Opus Dei (Live Is Life) (LP - Opus Dei) Mute *Baby Lemonade: Jiffy Neckware Creation (shared Flexi-disc with The Batchelor Pad - Jiffy Neckware Creation / Girl Of Your Dreams) Sha La La Flexis *Anne Clark: Hope Road (7") 10 *Hal Paige & His Whalers: Rock The Joint This Morning (v/a LP - Harlem Hit Parade (Old Town Blues Volume 2)) Ace *Capitols: Every Time (session) *Ultimate Force: Cuts Like These (12") Hip-Hop *Bambi Slam: The Awful Flute Song (session) *Great Leap Forward: Hope's Not Enough, Son - Ask Your Parents (12" - Controlling The Edges Of Tone) Ron Johnson ZRON 20 #''' *Jellyfishbabies: Blue Eyes (album - Jellyfishbabies) Plot 001 '''# *Roy Orbison: Blue Angel (LP - Lonely And Blue) Monument *Jacob F. Desvarieux / Georges Decimus: Zongonn (LP - Jacob F. Desvarieux / Georges Decimus) GD Productions *Electro Hippies: Profit From Death (split album with Generic - Play Loud Or Not At All) Flat Earth FE 002 #''' *Capitols: Born Yesterday (session) '''# *Mekons: Sympathy For The Mekons (LP - Honky Tonkin') Sin *Red Allen: Paul And Silas (v/a LP - The Early Days Of Bluegrass Volume 2) Rounder *T.J.: I Dub Again (12") Jes Say *Bambi Slam: La La La (It's Out Of Hand) (session) *T.J.: I Dub Again (12") Jes Say (Peel mistakenly plays the track again) :(JP: 'Ahh modest bonus for you, more T.J.') *Hit Parade: I Get So Sentimental (7") JSH *Scratch Acid: Mary Had A Little Drug Problem (12" - Berserker) Fundamental *Bob Marley & The Wailers: No Sympathy (LP - Soul Rebels) Receiver *Capitols: Failing Again (session) *Stupids: Vampire (LP - Van Stupid) Vinyl Solution Tracks marked #''' on '''File 1 File ;Name *1) john peel show tape 1986 1b *2) 020A-B1728XXXXXXX-0100M0.mp3 *3) 020A-B1728XXXXXXX-0101M0.mp3 ;Length *1) 31:01 (20:14-30:13) *2) 0:54:52 *3) 1:02:52 ;Other *1) Many thanks to Happy Otter *2-3) Recordings at the British Library ;Available *1) Mixcloud *2-3) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B1728/1) Category:1987 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Happy Otter Mixtapes Category:British Library Category:Wrong Track Moment